


the madness of duke venomania: another ending

by clandestinely



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Crime Scenes, Fictogeminto, Hi Idk what I've done here, M/M, Murder, Profanity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sateriasis' POV, a bit gore
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestinely/pseuds/clandestinely
Summary: "Sateriasis Venomania... was such a madman, wasn't he?"Cerita ini hanya berisikan sebuah usaha kecil untuk menebak apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Sateriasis berhasil menggagalkan rencana Karchess untuk membunuhnya.
Relationships: Karchess Crim/Sateriasis Venomania
Kudos: 8





	the madness of duke venomania: another ending

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter **The Evillious Chronicles** dan jalan cerita asli **Venomania-kou no Kyouki** yang saya belokkan di sini merupakan milik **Akuno-P/ mothy**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.
> 
> Btw, saya merasa kayaknya bakalan jadi agak aneh kalo membacanya dari atas dulu (soalnya dari atas itu adalah versi flashback-nya, dan saya males membaliknya). Tapi, yah... suit yourself.

####  **the madness of duke venomania: another ending**

#####  **_... such a madman, wasn’t he?_ **

* * *
    
    
    **[1.4]**
    
    
    
    
    

Darah pun membanjiri kamar ini. Sementara aku hanya tersenyum. Malam ini pun pastinya terasa amat panjang.

Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. _Tap tap tap_ , tanpa memedulikan apa yang sedang terbujur kaku di atas lantai sana. Kachees Crim namanya, kalau aku tidak salah ingat.

Sebelumnya, aku memperbaiki helaian pakaian milikku. Aroma engas dan anyir berpadu dalam kesatuan, baik dari diriku sendiri maupun dari pria itu. Namun semua itu tak kupedulikan. Karena memang rumah besar ini memiliki banyak kamar, dan ini adalah sebuah kamar tamu yang kosong. Aku bisa saja meminta salah satu pelayan untuk menyingkirkan keganjilan yang membekas di kamar ini, tanpa harus memperpanjang apa yang telah terrjadi.

Aku sengaja menggiringnya ke sini agar tidak menarik perhatian yang tidak perlu.

Rencana yang dia ciptakan itu memang licik, tetapi kurang sempurna.

Pria itu yang memintanya. Dia sengaja menyamarkan dirinya sebagai seorang wanita agar mengesankanku bahwa dia datang atas pesona yang pernah kulontarkan padanya. Aku tidak merasa bersalah; aku membunuhnya demi melindungi diri.

Apakah dia tidak memakai otaknya dengan benar? Aku pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang menjadi penyamarannya. Aku mengakui Yufina Marlon adalah wanita yang sangat cantik; pirang gelombang miliknya itu memancarkan kecantikannya yang alami. Dia salah satu wanitaku di sini. Sayang saja takdir harus membawa pergi nyawa tunangannya ini, selagi wanita itu tidak menyadari dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Setelahnya aku pun tertawa. Semua ini tidak semudah yang dia ucapkan. Dia, pria yang harus mati konyol di tanganku. Jiwanya meninggalkan tubuh penuh lebam serta darah begitu saja di sana.

Aku semakin menancapkan pedang beracun dalam dadanya saat itu. Dia terbatuk—darah menodai seragam biru yang mewah itu, dan tanganku—sebelum sosoknya hilang selamanya dari tubuh itu. Kedua bibir itu tidak terkatup, terkesan seolah ingin mengatakan kutukan lainnya padaku jika diberikan kesempatan.

“Kau... iblis...!”

Aku terdiam, lalu tertawa pelan. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Tudingan itu hanya membuatku merasa geli... dan jengkel di saat yang sama. Mata itu tetap memelototiku, berjuang untuk membunuhku lewat tatapannya. Sial, kenapa dia tidak lenyap saja dari sini?

Kalimatnya ketika itu terdengar sangat menohokku. Hingga aku merasa mungkin lebih baik aku juga harus mengambil nyawaku sendiri akibat rasa kasihan yang kurasakan pada diriku sendiri. Namun, pada akhirnya hal itu hanya menjadi imajinasiku belaka. Kata-katanya terus terngiang dalam kepalaku.

“Kau tidak akan... pernah... mengerti... apa itu cinta....”

Aku tidak menjawab atas kalimat itu. Kepalanku mengerat pada gagang pedang, seolah siap mencongkel matanya keluar jika dia berani berpatah kata satu kali lagi.

“Kau bedebah...!”

Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu sadar mengapa pedang yang terselundup ketika kedatangannya itu sudah berada dalam genggamanku. Mungkin tubuhku lebih tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tatkala itu, rasanya tahu-tahu saja aku sudah menusuknya.

Aku harus membunuhnya.

Setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya barusan. Salahkan iblis Asmodeus yang terikat sumpah denganku ini.

Apapun yang terjadi, pria ini tidak boleh lolos dari rumah ini.
    
    
    **[2.3]**
    
    
    
    
    

“Aahhh!”

Aku pun menciptakan kemerahan yang berdarah lainnya di atas kulit bak porselen itu. Sesaat sebelum kami berdua meraih suatu titik kenikmatan yang menunggu-nunggu sedari tadi.

Lebih dahulu daripada itu, aku merasakan tubuhku bergerak membabi-buta, menuntut atas tubuh pria itu. Lagi dan lagi. Akan menjadi sangat mengguncang ranjang jika kami melakukannya di sana. Tetapi, tidak. Aku tidak bisa menahannya hingga harus membuang waktu dengan membanting pria itu di atasnya. Kami akhirnya bergumul di permukaan lantai.

“Ngahh—b-bangsat!”

Dia pastinya tidak mungkin mampu memungkiri bahwa wajahnya itu juga menunjukkan kepuasan yang tertunda. Dia boleh sepuas-puasnya memaki dan mengutukku, namun tubuhnya terus merapat padaku seolah mendambakan lebih. Dia mengapitku keras sekali di dalam sana, hingga aku nyaris berpikir dia menyengajakannya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, apakah dia sempat terpikir untuk melakukannya?

Kedua tangannya lambat laun menangkap bahuku. Dia mencengkramnya; keras sekali seolah kuku jemarinya menancap begitu dalam di sana. Aku tidak ambil pusing. Aku menikmati rasa sakit ini; kesenangan ini. Aku menghantam prostatnya, nyaris menembus ususnya.

Apa memang seperti itu?

Dia menjerit, menangis, dan memohon ampunanku entah sadar sepenuhnya atau kebalikannya. Tetapi, tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku bukan malaikat yang sanggup mengasihaninya bahkan di saat seperti itu; kebinatangan telah menguasai raga dan jiwaku sepenuhnya.

Padahal lucu sekali jika teringat olehku. Ketika kami belum mencapai sana, dia mati-matian menolakku. Dia bahkan sudah hampir menghancurkan wajahku seandainya tidak kutahan kedua tangannya. Sewaktu itu, aku memaksakan diri berada di antara kaki itu, dan memasukinya. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Aku merobek lubang anusnya yang perawan. Teriakan penuh kesakitan itu sudah seperti lantunan melodi yang amat indah di telingaku.

Dia mengerang senyaring mungkin. Kesakitan ataupun keenakan, aku tidak memedulikannya. Asmodeus perlu kupuaskan sesegera mungkin. Itu prioritasku.

“Ngghh—ohh—sialan!”

Dan lagipula, pria itu tidak kuasa melawanku. Kekuatanku pastinya menandinginya. Dia mendecih, selagi seluruh tubuhnya kujamah dengan tidak lembutnya. Aku menyeringai tanpa malu padanya. Aku tahu itu adalah pertanda bahwa dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri—aku bukannya membanggakan diri, sentuhanku selalu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut padaku. Murni karena sentuhan itu semata, atau karena pengaruh Asmodeus, pokoknya itulah yang terjadi.

Ah, nafsu yang tidak dapat dikendalikan; siapa yang peduli?

Aku meraup bibirnya sekali lagi, lalu memerhatikannya dari atas. Wajah pria itu tampak memerah, pastinya karena malu dan marah bercampur menjadi satu di dalam dadanya yang mulus itu. Dia memelototiku; aku hanya menertawainya. Aku berdecak puas mengamati bercak merah yang bertebaran di atas permukaan kulitnya. Terlebih pada penis miliknya yang bengkak karena sentuhanku.

“Mmmhh!”

Suaranya tertahan selagi aku menahan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya melemah. Dia pasti sudah terpengaruh oleh mantera sihirku. Aku menekannya sembari menggesek lututku pada kemaluannya.

“A-ah—bajingan—!”

Dia seharusnya tahu, melawanku itu hanyalah perbuatan sia-sia.
    
    
    **[3.2]**
    
    
    
    
    

Aku tidak merasa perlu bersusah payah merobek bajunya pada saat itu; aku hanya harus mengoyak celananya.

Semua emosi yang tergambar begitu jelas pada wajahnya menjadi sumber kepuasanku. Aku semakin ingin menguasainya.

“A-apa yang kau lakukan—!”

Aku memelintir tangannya—semudah itu karena dia tampaknya lengah atas perubahan keadaan yang begitu mendadak. Ketika aku mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai, dia menggeram marah. Akan tetapi, aku mendapati bahwa usahanya tersebut benar-benar menarik.

Sihirku selalu mampu menaklukkan siapapun yang memandangiku; baru kali ini aku menerima pertentangan saat berusaha mendekatkan diri pada seseorang. Benar rupanya keputusanku untuk menundukkannya pada nafsuku.

Karena pria ini—berambut biru dan berparas segar—terlihat begitu indah. Ah, sayang rasanya jika melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Apalagi jika melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang perlahan mulai berubah penuh kewaspadaan itu.

“Ahaha, apapun alasanmu, kau punya nyali untuk mencoba menipuku.” Aku berbisik pelan, dan menampakkan seringai. “Mari kita lihat apakah kau benar-benar bisa menandingiku.”

Sepertinya wanita itu—ah, tidak. Pria itu mulai sadar bahwa dia ketahuan. Rencananya terbongkar olehku sendiri yang menangkap adanya ketidakberesan dalam tindak-tanduknya sedari tadi. Kendati demikian, dia tetap berusaha tenang. Aku mendengus pelan. Lalu sepersekian detik berikutnya, sebuah ide brilian pun muncul dalam kepalaku.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?” Aku menahan tangannya saat mengatakannya. “Mungkin… membantu menemukan kekasihmu di sini?”

Ah, seandainya dia tahu bahwa aku tidak setolol itu hingga bisa dibodohi oleh seorang pria yang sengaja menyamar menjadi wanita agar dapat memasuki tempat ini. Aku masih ingat sekali dengan caranya berusaha merayuku, sambil kedua tangannya merangkul bahu tegap milikku.

“Adipati Venomania.” Dia memanggilku dengan suara yang begitu lembut dan menggoda, seolah dia memang telah siap untuk kugandeng ke dalam euforia dansa tiada akhir yang penuh akan gelimangan dosa nafsu. “Bawa saya sekarang.”

Untuk pria ini, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Karena semua orang yang telah memasuki tempat ini—istana yang kuidamkan agar menjadi tempatku melampiaskan tetes demi tetes birahi yang membutakan—takkan pernah ingat untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing selamanya.
    
    
    **[4.1]**
    
    
    
    
    

#####  **_Ah, the long night ahead has been awaiting this ecstatic madness to come, hm? {}_ **

* * *


**Author's Note:**

> *chuckles* I think I’m not okay. Fanfic ini buktinya.
> 
> Trus. Uhm, saya mohon, jangan terlalu menganggap fanfic ini serius ya. Sebenarnya ini adalah hasil eksperimen saya ~~dalam mengetes seberapa jauh tingkat kesadisan saya lol~~ mengenai bagaimana jika seandainya pada saat itu Sateriasis berhasil membaca rencana Karchess sebelum dia sempat tertusuk dan kemudian mati… yah, meskipun pada akhirnya saya jadi lebih menekankan pada apa yang Sateriasis rasakan (dan mungkin akan dia lakukan) jika dia berhasil membalikkan keadaan waktu itu—waktu dia sama Karchess pelukan di dalam lagu itu ksdadlsjadk
> 
> Omong-omong, terima kasih telah membaca! Silakan tinggalkan kudos dan/atau comment untuk meninggalkan kesan atau sarannya!


End file.
